zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cadence of Hyrule
Cadence of Hyrule - Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda, ou plus court Cadence of Hyrule, sorti sur Nintendo Switch le 13 juin 2019, est un spin-off de la série Crypt of the NecroDancer et de la [[Série The Legend of Zelda|série The Legend of Zelda]] à l'instar des Hyrule Warriors. Le jeu est développé par Brace Yourselves Games et se base sur leur titre phare Crypt of the NecroDancer transposé dans l'univers de The Legend of Zelda. C'est un jeu de type action-aventure, rogue-like, dungeon crawler et rythme. Le jeu fut officiellement annoncé lors d'un Nintendo Indie Showcase le 20 mars 2019.Nintendo, Nindies Showcase Spring 2019, YouTube (vidéo), publié le 20 mars 2019 Histoire Le jeu raconte l'histoire de Cadence, une jeune fille ayant mystérieusement été transportée dans le royaume d'Hyrule par la Triforce. Elle est prise sous son aile par Trille, une fée qui la guide au travers d'une grotte remplie d'ennemis, puis lui présente à Link et Zelda, qui ont tous deux été endormis. C'est Octavo, le musicien de la cour, qui s'est servi de sa Luth magique pour plonger le roi d'Hyrule, ainsi que Link et Zelda, dans un sommeil sans fin. Il utilise ensuite un fragment de la Triforce pour changer son Luth en Luth d'or, et se barricade au sein du château d'Hyrule en créant un portail infranchissable. Il fait appel à quatre virtuoses, détenant chacun un instrument magique. Ces quatre instruments sont la clé pour faire sauter le portail magique et pouvoir accéder au château. Cadence, guidée par la Triforce, réveille Link et Zelda, puis cherche ensuite un moyen de retourner dans son monde. Après avoir mis la main sur les quatre instruments, Link et Zelda, accompagnés de Cadence, peuvent pénétrer dans le château d'Hyrule. Octavo leur apprend qu'il avait entraîné ses virtuoses dans le but de se battre contre Ganon, qui prendra contrôle d'Hyrule dans le futur. Il subtilise les quatre instruments aux héros et tente de les vaincre, mais échoue. Il ouvre alors un portail vers le futur. Link, Zelda et Cadence s'y engouffrent, pour découvrir que le château est assiégé, et que Ganon règne désormais en maître. Unissant leur force, ils parviennent à le vaincre. À l'aide du luth d'or d'Octavo, Link et Zelda se servent ensuite du pouvoir de la Triforce reconstituée pour renvoyer Cadence dans son monde. Gameplay Combats Personnages jouables Cadence, Link et Zelda sont tous les trois jouables, mais sont à débloquer. Au départ, le tutoriel donne au joueur le contrôle de Cadence, qui doit choisir de réveiller soit Link, soit Zelda (le personnage qui n'a pas été choisi devient alors indisponible). Après cela, Cadence décide de partir de son côté pour trouver comment rentrer chez elle, et seul le personnage réveillé peut être contrôlé. Pour débloquer Cadence, le joueur doit la rencontrer dans quatre grottes à travers Hyrule, et lui parler. L'autre personnage endormi quant à lui, se trouve au village de Cocorico, toujours assoupi. Une potion d'Hibiscus permet de le réveiller et le contrôler. Un quatrième personnage secret est également jouable. Il s'agit de Yves, une Peste Mojo qui habite les bois Perdus. Yves accepte de rejoindre le groupe en échange de 20 graines Mojo. Combats Le jeu se déroule en Hyrule et le monde extérieur parcouru ainsi que les donjons sont générés aléatoirement. Les personnages se déplacent selon un système de pulsations : lorsqu'une zone de la carte contient des ennemis, la musique devient plus intense et plus rythmée. Les thèmes musicaux du jeu sont des thèmes classiques de la série The Legend of Zelda, remixés. left|190pxLorsque la musique est intense, une barre de pulsation (voir image ci-contre) apparaît au bas de l'écran. Le personnage et les ennemis peuvent effectuer une action à chaque pulsation. Pour réussir à avancer et à éviter les attaques, le joueur doit donc effectuer ses déplacements au rythme de la musique, chaque pulsation représentant une opportunité pour lui et pour les ennemis. Quand il n'y a plus d'ennemi dans la zone, la musique intense s'arrête, et le personnage est libre de se déplacer à son rythme. Ce système de pulsation peut être désactivé dans les options du jeu. Le joueur peut alors faire avancer son personnage comme bon lui semble en toute circonstance. Les actions des ennemis se font alors en fonction des mouvements du personnage et non plus en fonction de la musique. Objets Le jeu distingue cinq types d'objets : * Les armes pour attaquer, dont les personnages se servent automatiquement lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la case d'un ennemi. Les personnages peuvent se battre avec plusieurs types d'armes différentes : des épées, des dagues, des lances ... Certaines armes ne peuvent être équipés que sur certains personnages. Les dagues par exemple sont exclusives à Zelda et Cadence, tandis ce que certaines épées sont propres à Link. Chaque arme a sa spécificité. Une lance a une portée de deux cases, tandis ce qu'une grande épée peut porter un coup large qui tape en face du personnages, ainsi que sur les deux cases adjacentes. * Les objets assignables à l'un des quatre boutons A, B, Y, X. Parmi ces objets, on retrouve la baguette de Feu, les bombes, les flèches, l'arc ou encore le grappin. Ces objets sont stockés dans l'inventaire, et doivent être assignés pour pouvoir être utilisés. Certains consomment de l'endurance, comme les objets magiques. * Les techniques et objets d'équipements. Zelda se sert de deux sorts d'Ocarina of Time, respectivement l'Amour de Nayru et le Feu de Din, pour renvoyer les projectiles ou attaquer avec des boules de feu. Link et Cadence quant à eux, ont un bouclier pour parer les coups. Ces objets s'utilisent à l'aide des boutons L et R de la Switch. D'autres technique et objets d'équipement passifs sont disponibles. Ceux-ci s'utilisent automatiquement une fois trouvés, comme les palmes qui permettent de nager en eau profonde, ou le coup vers le bas qui s'effectue si le personnage saute sur un ennemi d'une plateforme surélevée. * Les objets automatiques à durée d'utilisation limitée. Il s'agit de quatre catégories d'objets dont les icônes sont visibles à côté de celle de l'arme principale : les torches, les pelles, les anneaux et les chaussures. Les torches permettent d'allumer les lampes de pierre et de s'éclairer dans le noir. Les pelles sont utilisées pour creuser dans les blocs sableux. Les anneaux confèrent un bonus divers (renvoyer une attaque, infliger plus de dégâts...). Enfin, les bottes confèrent un bonus de déplacement (pouvoir léviter sur une case, ne pas glisser sur le givre ...) À chaque utilisation, ces objets s'usent. Quand leur barre de résistance s'épuise, ils se détruisent et disparaissent. * Et des objets divers à collecter (rubis, clé, boussole, réceptacle de Cœur ...) À chaque mort, le joueur perdra tous ses rubis, flèches, bombes, petite clé, ainsi tous les objets à durée d'utilisation limitée. Il conserve le reste, y compris ses diamants et objets de donjon (boussole, carte) autres que les petites clés. Bestiaire De nombreux ennemis récurrents peuvent apparaître dans les lieux générés aléatoirement dont les Bokoblins, Blobs, Stalfos, Like-Likes, Sorciers, Darknuts ou encore Lynels. On retrouve même des Lithoroks et Cryoroks, issus de Breath of the Wild, en tant que mini-boss. Des Réceptacles de Cœur symbolisant leur vie apparaît au-dessus d'eux. Certaines armes enlèvent plus ou moins de vie aux ennemis. Ils laissent tomber des cœurs, des rubis ou d'autres éléments lorsqu'ils sont vaincus. Progression Le but ultime du jeu est d'atteindre le château d'Hyrule, pour aller affronter Octavo. Pour cela, Link, Zelda et Cadence doivent visiter les quatre donjon du monde afin d'aller affronter les quatres virtuoses et récupérer leur instrument. Le jeu est très ouvert à la manière de The Legend of Zelda, et offre la liberté au joueur d'explorer son monde comme bon lui semble. Certaines régions cependant, comme la montagne de la Mort, nécessitent d'avoir appris une technique (dans ce cas, l'attaque vers le bas), ou récolté un équipement adéquat pour pouvoir être traversées. Des pierres Sheikah sont disséminées un peu partout à travers le royaume d'Hyrule. Si le joueur a récupéré la luth de Cadence, il peut se téléporter auprès de chaque pierre Sheikah activée. Il en va de même après les morts : le joueur doit choisir la pierre Sheikah auprès de laquelle il souhaite repartir. Les environnements présentent des caves, et énigmes, récompensant le joueur d'un objet intéressant (baguette de Feu, Fragment de Cœur...), de graines Mojo, ou de rubis. Des mini-boss peuvent être affrontés dans certaines caves. Les objets se ramassent dans des coffres. Certains coffres sont verrouillées et une condition spécifique doit être remplie pour pouvoir les débloquer : vaincre tous les ennemis, ne pas subir de dégât, vaincre tous les ennemis en effectuant moins d'un certain nombre de déplacement... Les coffres peuvent contenir des objets définitifs, ou bien des objets à durée d'utilisation limitée, comme des anneaux ou des bottes possédants un effet additionnel rare. Développement Cadence of Hyrule était à la base prévu pour être un DLC dans le jeu Crypt of the NecroDancer mais est finalement devenu un jeu à part entière, Ryan Clark (le producteur du jeu) et Nintendo voyant un intérêt mutuel au développement de ce titre."“We were considering making a new Nintendo Switch project,” Clark explained to me “and we imagined how cool it would be to have Zelda characters appearing in NecroDancer; say as DLC.” But Nintendo’s interest apparently grew beyond a simple DLC. “To our surprise, Nintendo was extremely interested in the prospect, and before we knew it we were working on a completely new title, mashing up NecroDancer with The Legend of Zelda!”" — Tom Marks, | How an Indie Developer Is Making an Official Zelda Game, IGNLes 25 musiques remixées du jeu ont été composées par Danny Baranowsky. Le jeu a été annoncé publiquement dans un Nintendo Indi' Direct, le 20 mars 2019, et est disponible en téléchargement sur l'Eshop de la Switch depuis le 13 juin 2019. Liste Personnages Boss Ennemies Donjons Lieu Objets Étymologie Galerie Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Hors-Séries